User talk:Metalmanager
Hey, This is the new Metalmanager talk page. see the archive here. Archive I archived it for you. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 21:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Really? Really? You are? Cool!-- Barkjon 22:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) That's cool! How did you get to the secret level?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Well for some reason I can't get past the time trial, so I can't get to the secret level!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 00:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I cannot get past the time trial, too.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 03:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes! I got Compressed Air Mode. Do you have to unlock it every time?VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 03:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Never Mind. VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 03:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Look at my talk page. The top header. Someone named Franklamp did that. Comment on the message to me. Weird, huh?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award. It looks cool! ---Zylo YouTube? Do you have a YouTube account? I do, it's under the name of Tigranater. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 22:31, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Wall of Fame I think it's a teeny tiny bit early, but i'll put you on the Wall Of Fame by the end of January, ok!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) w00t! my tooth fell out! finally!!! w00t!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 14:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What the? Why did you do that? Obviously you want to speak L33t, l1k3 m3, L0LZ!!11!!11!!! L0LZ i So FuNNi!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 1 s0rTA l1K3 tA1k1n L1k3 tH1s! BuT 1t g3Ts aNN0y1nG aFt3R a wH1l3! I should stop now....lol... --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 14:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, leet is almost as annoying as stroodel! Just Kidding. I'm bored, maybe I will make a page comparing them. --VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 14:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What's the difference between l33t and Str00del? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 15:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, in str00del, you just capitalize every other letter and use 0's instead of o's on some words. In 733t (yes, that is the commonly accepted spelling) you use numbers as much as possible. VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 15:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test Yet another one. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) CPL Ok, i'm not going on Southern Lights!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, didn't see that message, sorry. --VercoolE=MC2Why is everyone looking at me? Oh................! 16:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 16:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Guess for 2nd Prize Is the number 62?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nope, sorry! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Is it 56?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:31, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Close but no --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 57 or 55, either one?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) SO CLOSE! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 54!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Let me guess...................... 53?--Vercool TALK 2 ME! 19:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Double NO! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 58! Is it 58?!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well.....Flystar.......YOU WIN!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem! What's the rare account's username and password?--'''''Flystar55555 Speak to The Sensei! 19:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC)